


Rough

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [377]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean and fem!reader with lots if spanking and bondage, just really rough sex in general :) thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on A)3, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Dean had you on your stomach, hands tied behind your back, and ankles tied together.

You can feel his nude body against yours, hands massaging your ass as he nips and bites at your neck.

“Fuck…Dean.” You moan arching into his touch.

A sharp slap comes to your ass, along with a growl from Dean.

“Be still.” He grunts in your ear, and you moan again.

“Like that? Like me spanking your ass?” Dean asks.

“Dean…” You whimper. Two more spanks come down on your ass and you cry out in pleasure.

“Asked you a question.” Dean says, but you know he knows the answer.

“Yes!” You grunt. “I like it!”

Dean moves back, and suddenly, your ass is in the air, one of Dean’s arms wrapped around your waist to hold you up.

His hand comes down on your ass, and you moan.

“Shit…Dean, fuck…” You gasp. His hand comes down more, and the sweet sting of each spank blossoms on your ass, with you only growing more aroused by it.

“So fucking hot.” Dean growls. “Seeing you like this.” He gives you a few more spanks, before he starts massaging the flesh, and you groan.

He unties your legs, spinning you around and pushing them up in the air, tying each one to bed post.

Dean moves into the space between your legs, lines himself up, and pounds inside you, making you scream in pleasure. Dean’s hands reach around, gripping your ass, and you moan, unable to do anything except take what Dean gives you.

You feel Dean’s hands give you slaps while he fucks you, and you start moaning Dean’s name over and over, everything seeming to be filled with white hot pleasure.

You can feel your orgasm rising with each and every thrust Dean gives, and you cry out, pleasure overtaking you.

“Fuck! Dean! I…fuck!”

“Talk to me.” Dean growls, giving you another slap on the ass. “What do you want?”

“Touch me! Please, fuck, please touch me.” You beg. “Fuck! Need to come. Touch me.”

One of Dean’s hands move, and starts rubbing against your clit as he pounds into you, and you scream, seizing up and coming hard.

Dean thrusts faster before he gives a final thrust and comes, growling.

He freezes and finally pulls out of you, and the two of you pant, catching your breath, before Dean starts to untie you, rubbing each body part as it gets freed.

He lies down next to you, and starts kissing your neck, jaw, and lips.

“Fuck…” You murmur, pulling him close. “Didn’t realize how fucking arousing that would be.”

“You want to try that again in the future?” Dean asks.

“Fuck yeah.” You nod. Dean laughs, and you nuzzle into his body as he wraps his arms around you.


End file.
